The Moon's Princess
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: Para Jyushimatsu dormir resulta una actividad aburrida…o al menos eso era antes de que Dekapan le diera esas extrañas pastillas. Y, de un momento a otro, el joven quedó enamorado de aquel mundo fantástico, de las estrellas, del castillo y de la princesa solitaria y cautiva que ahí se encontraba. Fue en ese lugar, lejos de la realidad, donde conoció a su querida princesa de la luna.


Contenido: One-shot, romance, un poco de fluff, drama, probable OC (no intencional).. No es Yaoi, por lo que no está publicado en mi cuenta de Amor-Yaoi.

Pareja: JyushiHomu (Jyushimatsu x Homura). NOTA: En caso de que no lo desconozcas, "Homura" es el nombre que el fandom le ha dado a la chica de la que se enamora Jyushimatsu en el capítulo 9 de la primera temporada. No es oficial pero es el más famoso.

Disclaimer: ¡Hola! He venido una vez más con otro fanfic para el fandom, una vez más con otro JyushiHomu. Claro, siempre dejando en claro que los personajes no me pertenecen, ya que la historia original fue gracias a Akatsuka Fujio, por lo que el fanfic solamente es por ocio e inspiración sin fines de lucro. La idea de este fanfic nació después de ver la traducción de una canción llamada "Tsuki no Hime" producida por HoneyWorks. Notas al final.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-Dormir es aburrido- decía con una amplia sonrisa impregnada en su rostro. Sostenía firmemente sus manos detrás de sus rodillas, ocasionando que pudiera balancearse cual niño pequeño sobre la silla donde estaba sentado.

A pesar de conocerlo a él y a sus estúpidos hermanos de toda la vida, el profesor Dekapan sintió una gotita de sudor recorrer su frente ante la infantil afirmación.

-¿Entonces…?- preguntó con un tono interrogativo, no sabía exactamente a qué había venido el chico. Probablemente, aburrimiento.

-¿No tiene alguna medicina o pócima para divertirme mientras duermo?- preguntó el chico de sudadera amarilla. Dekapan suspiró cansado al oír la petición.

Para Jyushimatsu el dormir se había vuelto una actividad completamente aburrida. Si fuera por él podría jugar beisbol o mahjong con sus hermanos toda la noche si pudiera, aunque eso realmente se trataba de algo imposible. Y, aunque a veces tratara de retrasar lo más posible la hora de dormir, el resto de sus hermanos se rendían después de un par de horas, cayendo uno a uno sobre el extenso futón.

Si al menos soñara tal vez las cosas serían diferentes, pero era extraña la ocasión en que su mente se inundaba de algún extraño y emocionante sueño y, de las pocas veces en que eso sucedía, lo olvidaba por completo al despertar, dejando solamente dentro de él la incómoda sensación de un vacío en su estómago.

Dekapan lo miró un par de segundos antes de resignarse e ir hacia su almacén de experimentos locos. Siempre tenía algún artefacto para cualquier situación, no importa lo tonta o inesperada que pudiera ser y esta, lastimosamente, no era la excepción.

Después de mover varios frascos, romper un par de vasos precipitados y que un loro saliera volando de un refrigerador, Dekapan pudo encontrar lo que había estado buscando. Lo tomó y se lo mostró a Jyushimatsu.

Un pequeño frasquito color café, muy parecido a una medicina común y corriente, debido a su color transparente se podía ver que en el interior albergaba varias pastillas amontonadas una sobre otras. La etiqueta, escrita con manuscrita, expresaba la frase "Viaje de sueños".

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo cuando tomó el frasquito, viéndolo desde muchos ángulos por si encontraba algo más allá de lo obvio.

-Son pastillas que harán tus sueños más interesantes dassu.- explicó corta pero claramente. Al ver la curiosidad en sus ojos, Dekapan se aclaró la garganta para seguir explicando.- Dos pastillas antes de dormir y serás transportado a un mágico mundo dentro de tus sueños, tendrás control de ti mismo cuando estés ahí y lo recordarás una vez que despiertes.- Los ojos de Jyushimatsu se abrieron aún más después de escuchar aquella explicación mientras soltaba un bajo pero prolongado "Ohhh".

-¡Era justo lo que necesitaba!- dando pequeños saltos de alegría, Jyushimatsu se disponía a salir del laboratorio, pero una mano en su hombro impidió que se fuera.

-Pero antes debes de escuchar una serie de advertencias.- con un breve puchero, Jyushimatsu se volteó para escucharlo nuevamente.

-Hay tres cosas que no debes olvidar por nada del mundo.- Alzó su mano frente al chico, irguiendo su dedo índice para comenzar a contarlas.- Uno: no debes tomar más de dos pastillas en cada toma, es muy peligroso ya que podrías morir de un derrame cerebral o algo parecido.- Jyushimatsu asintió con fuerza.- Dos: Solo puedes tomarlas en las noches y antes de ir a dormir. Si las tomas en el día, cuando vayas a dormir, es probable que nunca puedas volver a despertar.- Jyushimatsu asintió dos veces con mayor rapidez.- Y tres: debes regresar antes del amanecer.

-¿Regresar?- ladeó su cabeza hacia un lado, intentando comprender la última regla.

-En tus sueños siempre verás el cielo nocturno pero así como en el mundo real, podrás darte cuenta cuando esté cerca el amanecer.

-¿Y cómo debo despertar?- preguntó curioso.

-Supongo que….- Dekapan se rascó levemente la cabeza, no muy seguro de sí mismo.- Lo sabrás.

-¡Ok! ¡Gracias! _¡Hustle, hustle! ¡Muscle, muscle!_ \- y entre gritos y un par de saltos, el quinto hermano Matsuno salió del laboratorio, dejando un poco incómodo al profesor. Tal vez no debió de haberle dejado una medicina que aún estaba en revisión al más loco de los sextillizos.

-Bueno, siempre que siga mis indicaciones nada malo debe pasar- se excusó a sí mismo para intentar hacerse sentir mejor.

Mientras tanto, el chico cantaba, gritaba y saltaba en el trayecto de regreso a casa. El profesor Dekapan siempre les daba medicinas e inventos sorprendentes y, ¡qué mejor que hacer de algo tan aburrido como dormir una actividad más emocionante!

Cuando llegó a casa colocó la medicina sobre la mesa bajita que tenían en la sala, sentándose a un lado y viéndola con gran impaciencia e interés.

Aún faltaban muchas horas antes de que anocheciera.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-¿Que le sucede a Jyushimatsu-niisan? Ha estado viendo ese frasco toda la tarde- mencionaba Todomatsu cuando todos los sextillizos ya se encontraban dentro de casa. Esperando pacientemente que su madre les sirviera la cena.

-No lo sé. ¿Tú sabes, Ichimatsu?- preguntaba Choromatsu, desviando por unos momentos su atención de su revista para buscar trabajo que tenía en sus manos.

-No. Hoy no estuve con él.- contestaba en su típico tono monótono.

Todos, en silencio, observaron al quinto hermano, el brillo en sus ojos no había desaparecido, y su gran sonrisa no se había ni siquiera encogido desde aquella tarde.

Tan raro y tan simple a la vez…sabiéndolo, ninguno de sus hermanos hizo el esfuerzo de preguntar qué era aquel frasco o la razón de su extraña emoción. Con Jyushimatsu involucrado, la situación podía ser de lo más extraño y extravagante hasta lo más simple y tonto.

E, ignorando de esa forma el inusual entusiasmo, pasó la cena y finalmente, llegó la hora de dormir, nuevamente un tanto confundidos al notar que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el de amarillo no había insistido en quedarse un rato más despiertos.

Cuando Todomatsu jaló la cadena para dejar en oscuridad la habitación, Jyushimatsu sentía su corazón latir con fuerza. ¿Qué clase de sueño le haría tener aquellas raras pastillas? Una vez que empezó a escuchar los primeros ronquidos provenientes de sus hermanos, sacó por debajo de la almohada el pequeño frasco y, siendo cuidadoso como se lo había indicado el profesor Dekapan, únicamente tomó dos de ellas para después introducírselas a la boca. No necesitó de agua para tragarlas, con un pequeño esfuerzo sintió como pasaron a lo largo de su garganta.

No pasaron muchos minutos para que Jyushimatsu comenzara a soñar.

Se sentía un poco mareado y confundido. Intentando abrir sus parpados se percató que donde se encontraba ya no era el futón donde estaba dormido momentos antes con sus hermanos.

Lo primero que vio fue el cielo nocturno. Un extenso manto que se expandía por arriba de su cabeza, mostrando ríos y ríos de estrellas, pequeñas pero que lograban ser innumerables ante la gran cantidad. No había ninguna nube que impidiera verlas y, uno fácilmente, podía quedar perdido ante la maravillosa vista que la naturaleza mostraba.

Jyushimatsu se levantó después de varios minutos, su ropa y peinado no eran los mismos. Llevaba puesto un extraño traje color blanco, echo de una seda suave y que le provocaba un poco de comezón en algunas partes. Un lazo color amarillo cuidadosamente anudado a su cuello y unos botines con un pequeño tacón en la suela.

Cuando pasó su mano enguantada sobre su cabello se percató que éste estaba peinado hacia atrás y un mechón del lado derecho estaba teñido de un color amarillo intenso.

Emocionado por sus propios cambios, Jyushimatsu comenzó a andar por el sendero. Pasto y rocas era lo más común en su camino, en lo que parecía ser una pequeña empinada. Cuando llegó a lo alto no pudo evitar soltar un breve grito de emoción al ver lo que se levantaba frente suyo. Ahí, después de algunos metros de distancia, se podía divisar un imponente castillo de cristal.

Ventanales, pilares, puertas y torres. Todo echo de un cristal que reflejaban la oscuridad de la noche y, que con el brillo de la luna que se veía enorme detrás del castillo, éste parecía resplandecer por sí mismo. Cerca de su base un enorme lago reflejaba parte de su gran tamaño. A lo largo del camino que lo dirigiría hacia el palacio, anclados fuertemente del suelo salían largos cristales, amontonados en pequeños grupos, que ayudaban a darle más brillo y misterio a todo el paisaje.

Era como uno de esos hermosos palacios que se describen en los cuentos de hadas.

Anonadado pero emocionado, Jyushimatsu saltó hacia el sendero, ansioso por llegar lo más rápido a ese hermoso lugar. Se detuvo brevemente junto a algunas criaturas cerca del lago para tomar un poco de aire. Un pequeño de color verde y con musgo en su espalda se le acercó con sus pequeñas patas hasta él, Jyushimatsu rio mientras lo acariciaba.

-¿Quien está ahí?- una suave voz femenina llamó la atención del chico cuando se entretenía con su pequeño amigo. Estaba sentado cerca de donde comenzaban los escalones del castillo. Su mirada fue subiendo por los eslabones, reconociendo una figura humana intentando ocultarse detrás de uno de los pilares de arriba.

-¡Soy Jyushimatsu!- contestó mientras levantaba una mano en señal de saludo pero, contrario a lo que imaginó, no recibió un saludo de vuelta.

-¿C-cómo llegaste hasta aquí? ¡Vete a casa!- la voz parecía estar temblando. Empujado por su curiosidad, el chico dejó al animalito en las orillas del lago antes de comenzar a subir los escalones de dos en dos. Cuando iba a la mitad del camino escuchó un gritito alarmado de la persona, antes de ver cómo la silueta de la misma salía corriendo de su escondite, probablemente huyendo de él.

Siguiendo el eco que los tacones ajenos provocaban, Jyushimatsu fue siguiendo a la misteriosa persona y, después de doblar en una esquina, por fin pudo verla cuando salió por uno de los balcones.

La belleza del castillo no podía compararse con la de la chica que tenía enfrente suyo. Traía puesto un largo vestido color amarillo que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, con un encaje en el escote que le dejaba ver perfectamente su cuello. De ojos castaños y cabello del mismo color, que se encontraba acomodado en una delicada trenza que llegaba a la mitad de la espalda. Cara redonda pero de nariz y labios pequeños. Con una corona que brillaba desde arriba de su cabeza.

Jyushimatsu sintió un leve sonrojo al descubrir a aquella hermosa damisela.

-N-no te acerques- la chica daba algunos pasos hacia atrás, intentando distanciarse lo más posible del chico.

Jyushimatsu estiró su mano, intentando hacer que la chica no lo viera como un enemigo, sin embargo, ella dio otro paso sin darse cuenta que ya se encontraba recargada sobre el barandal. En esos breves segundos de desequilibrio, en que su cuerpo comenzaba a inclinarse hacia una caída mortal, sin perder más el tiempo, Jyushimatsu saltó hacia su auxilio.

Pasando rápidamente su brazo por detrás de su cintura para sostenerla y su mano libre la agarró fuertemente del hombro. La chica cerró fuertemente sus ojos del susto y cuando ya no sintió más tambaleo los volvió a abrir, encontrándose con el rostro del chico muy cercano al suyo.

-¡Ah!- Jyushimatsu la soltó rápidamente, tratando de no incomodarla más- Lo siento…

-No. G-Gracias- muy diferente de hace un par de momentos, la chica le sonrió tímidamente- Tú...no eres de por aquí. Bueno, nadie lo seria además de mi.- la chica, sonrojada, se rascó levemente la mejilla, un tanto avergonzada- ¿Tu nombre...?

-¡Jyushimatsu! - contestó animadamente, haciendo que la fémina se riera- ¿Vives aquí?

-Si. Soy la única en este lugar.- no pudo evitar que un dejo de tristeza saliera con su voz.

-¡Entonces eres una princesa! El profesor Dekapan me dio unas pastillas mágicas para venir a un mundo mientras sueño. ¿Tú también estas soñando?

-N-no- contestó un poco confundida por la extraña explicación- Creo...que yo soy parte de este sueño- con una mirada melancólica miro sus propias manos, ocultas en un par de finos guantes de seda. No muy segura de su propia afirmación.- No recuerdo nada del mundo real...

-¿Siempre has estado sola?- preguntó Jyushimatsu, sintiendo un sentimiento incomodo formarse en la boca de su estómago.

-Creo...que si- ambos permanecieron un rayo en silencio, sin atreverse a decir algo así. Pero fue él quien pudo romper el ambiente pesado que se había formado.

-¡Entonces tengo mucho que contarte! ¡Yo te puedo platicar del mundo real!- sin vergüenza alguna, Jyushimatsu tomó la mano de ella y la entrelazó con la suya propia. Ambos rostros se colorearon tímidamente de rojizos suaves pero no las separaron- ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-No lo sé- la chica volvió a bajar su mirada apenada de no poder contestar tan sencilla pregunta.- No sé si quiera si tengo uno.

Jyushimatsu observó a su acompañante. No entendía muy bien, pero un extraño sentimiento de querer protegerla y no verla triste comenzó a florecer dentro de su pecho.

-¿Qué te parece, "Princesa de la Luna"?- el dialogo del chico atrapó la atención de la chica.- Eres una princesa ¿no? Vives en un palacio, ¡y mira!- señaló con su dedo la enorme luna que podía verse perfectamente por detrás del castillo.- ¡pareciera que en verdad estuviéramos en la luna! Si este es el castillo echo de cristal en la luna, ¡tú definitivamente eres la princesa de la luna!

Jyushimatsu comenzó a alterarse cuando vio como los bellos ojos de ella comenzaban a ser más brillosos debido a gotitas de lágrimas que amenazan por salir de sus párpados.

-¡P-perdón! Yo no...- pero calló al ver como ella soltaba un par de risitas mientras se limpiaba con su puño los ojos.

-Es perfecto.- soltó suavemente la mano de Jyushimatsu para poder agarrar levemente su vestido mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.- Mucho gusto Jyushimatsu-kun. Soy la princesa de la Luna.- y aun cuando en su rostro había rastros de agüita salada, la sonrisa que le mostró la princesa provocó que todo el cuerpo de Jyushimatsu se estremeciera.

-Mucho gusto.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-Ya es de día...-susurró cuando abrió sus ojos y reconoció el techo de su casa. Con cierta dificultad, Jyushimatsu pasó su mirar por todo el lugar y por sí mismo. No más trajes extraños ni tampoco cabello teñido. No más castillos ni criaturas extrañas. No más princesas.

No al menos hasta que llegara la hora de dormir.

En eso se había convertido la rutina del joven quinto hijo. Despertar todas las mañanas con cierta sensación de vacío, desayunar, correr, gritar y jugar como siempre lo hacía, o simplemente disfrutar las nada normales tardes junto con sus hermanos. Y, finalmente, esperar con impaciencia la noche. Aquel momento en que se había convertido en su favorito desde que había conocido a la princesa. Cuando la luna salía y la luces se apagaban, Jyushimatsu se tomaba sin falta dos pastillas de aquel frasco para, a los cuantos segundos, sumergirse en un mundo mágico.

-Entonces, Ichimatsu-niisan dijo que no necesitaba amigos ya que nos tiene a todos nosotros. Bueno, no lo dijo así, fue el gatito psíquico el que dijo los pensamientos de Ichimatsu-niisan, porque por el solo no podría ser capaz de decirlo, pero así está bien porque todos sabemos que nos quiere mucho.- parloteaba sin parar Jyushimatsu. Era sorprendente como podía hablar a tal velocidad y no tener que detenerse para respirar, añadido a que, siempre que platicaba tan animadamente, movía alguna parte de su cuerpo, ya fueran sus manos, brazos, piernas o cabeza. Lo cual hacia que la tímida princesa soltara genuinas carcajadas.

-¿Es normal que nazcan sextillizos? ¿No son demasiados?- preguntaba mientras se limpiaba una lagrimita de su ojo que salió por la risa de antes.

-¡No lo es!- contestó como si fuera parte de una broma.- Es por eso que llamábamos tanto la atención cuando éramos pequeños. Bueno, ahora que somos grandes aun lo hacemos.

Sentados uno al lado del otro, justo en el último peldaño de la larga escalera principal del castillo. Ahí, Jyushimatsu y la princesa pasaban las noches platicando sin cesar.

Pero cuando se acercaba la hora de que el sol comenzara a salir era el momento más triste para ambos.

-Tienes que irte.- la princesa posó su cabeza sobre ambas palmas de sus manos mientras que sus codos quedaban recargados sobre sus rodillas.

-Solo un rato más.- siempre era lo mismo. Cuando llegaba la hora, Jyushimatsu intentaba por todos los medios poder alargar más su visita. Aun cuando frente a él podía apreciarse como, a la lejanía, el cielo se iba aclarando.

-Jyushimatsu-kun- llamó la chica.- Debes regresar. Tus hermanos se pondrán tristes si no regresas, ¿no es así?- al escuchar aquello, el chico no pudo negarlo. Soltando un suspiro, se levantó de las escaleras.

-Regresaré en la noche.- la chica asintió mientras sonreía.

Y despertó.

Así como había dicho Dekapan, el despertar no era complicado, bastaba con desearlo y en menos de lo pensado Jyushimatsu podía regresar al mundo real.

Era complicado confesar que para él, cada moche era más complicado el desear volver a abrir los ojos.

Aun cuando hubiera cinco personas además de él en el mismo futón, Jyushimatsu se sintió más solo que nunca. Haciéndose un ovillo debajo de las sábanas, volvió a quedarse dormido, esperanzado de poder regresar al castillo sin tener que usar las pastillas.

No soñó absolutamente nada.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-Enséñame el resto del lugar.- pidió una vez que habían logrado reencontrarse- ¿Hay cosas interesantes aquí?

-Bueno...- ella volteo a todos lados. Al castillo, al lago, a los cristales que los rodeaban, a los verdes senderos que parecían expandirse a su alrededor. Al cielo estrellado y a la luna.-Realmente no estoy muy segura. Nunca me he alejado más allá del castillo.- sonrío un tanto incómoda.

-¡Entonces, vayamos a descubrirlo!- y con su fuerza fuera de lo común, Jyushimatsu tomó de la mano a la princesa antes de comenzar a bajar rápidamente por las cristalinas escaleras. Por la velocidad, ella casi tropezó un par de veces, así que cuando fue levantada para ser cargada entre los brazos del joven, no pudo evitar soltar un gritito de sorpresa.

Cuando llegaron a la orilla del lago, el chico bajó con cuidado a su princesa, sin percatarse realmente de lo que acababa de hacer. Las mejillas de ella seguían rojas.

-Vamos- estiró su mano y, por un breve momento, ella sintió que aquella invitación era algo más que solamente para salir a pasear. Quiso creer que, tal vez si tomaba su mano, ambos podrían despertar, juntos, en el mundo real. Escapar de ese bello sueño y descubrir un maravilloso mundo nuevo.

A pesar de eso, no sucedió nada cuando entrelazaron sus manos.

Ambos caminaban entre saltos y bromas por el sendero. Las constelaciones del cielo les mostraban un extenso camino inexplorado. Viendo colores, escuchando a los animalitos nocturnos, oliendo las hojas cada vez que se balanceaban con la brisa.

Esa noche tuvo un maravilloso sueño una vez más.

Sin darse cuenta, Jyushimatsu cayó enamorado de un mundo imaginario, lejos de la realidad. Y de la princesa que se mantenía cautiva dentro de él.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-Jyushimatsu. Jyushimatsu- el chico se quejó cuando sintió como zarandeaban levemente su hombro. Con dificultad abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con uno de sus hermanos mayores.

-Ichimatsu-niisan- dijo con una voz ronca.

-Ya pasa del medio día.- Jyushimatsu se incorporó. Era el único que quedaba en el futón. Hasta sus perezosos hermanos ninis no solían dormir hasta tan tarde.

-Ah, lo siento.- intentaba rascarse sus ojos para intentar quitarse ese enorme cansancio que se propagaba por todo su cuerpo, sin embargo, no pareció resultar.

-¿Estas bien?- la voz preocupada de su hermano alertó al chico.- Estas pálido.

-¡N-no pasa nada! _¡Hustle, hustle_!- intentando mostrar su usual ánimo, alzó sus brazos al ritmo de sus palabras. Pero no logró convencer por completo a su hermano.

-Espera aquí.- sin mayor explicación el otro se levantó y salió de la habitación.

A pesar de que los últimos días el aspecto de Jyushimatsu había cambiado, ese día en particular parecía haberse agravado. Las ojeras bajo sus parpados eran cada vez más pronunciadas y oscuras, su rostro en lugar de tener un color rosado de siempre, ahora era pálido y un poco más delgado. La sonrisa de su boca abierta era cada vez más pequeña.

Minutos después, Ichimatsu regresó en compañía de Choromatsu. El tercero posó su mano sobre la frente del menor y, aunque no tuviera fiebre, realmente su aspecto era lamentable, comprendiendo de inmediato la preocupación del de morado.

-Descansa por el día de hoy.- indicaba el tercero antes de salir de la habitación. Creyendo que únicamente sería cansancio lo que padecía su hermano.

Jyushimatsu quedó solo nuevamente. A pesar de haberlo oído, no quería volver a dormir porque, mientras fuera de día, no podía volver a soñar con ella.

Su cabeza comenzó a doler y, con un gran suspiro, se dejó caer sobre la almohada, de donde sacó el pequeño frasco café transparente.

Eran muy pocas las que quedaban dentro.

-Tendré que pedirle más al profesor Dekapan- susurró antes de que, involuntariamente, sucumbiera ante el sueño y el cansancio.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-¡¿Te has tomado tantas?!- fue la exclamación de Dekapan al ver el frasco prácticamente vacío.

-¡Necesito más!- estirando sus brazos con el frasco en manos, Jyushimatsu pedía más pastillas como si de dulces se tratara.

-No puedo darte mas.- antes de que el chico se quejara, el hombre continuó.- Si tomas demasiadas será malo para tu cuerpo y mente. Has soñado tantas noches seguidas que no has descansado, ¿verdad?- el chico se quedó callado ante esto. Ciertamente cada día que pasaba se sentía más cansado. ¡Pero eso no era importante! ¡Siempre que pudiera ver a su amada princesa él estaría completamente bien!

-Necesitas esto.- el profesor depositó una pequeña pastilla de color azul dentro del frasco.- No te daré más pastillas. Pero si tomas esta podrás descansar muy bien.

-Si la tomo ¿podré tomar después más pastillas como las anteriores?- infló sus cachetes, haciendo un puchero digno de un niño de parvulario.

-Lo podrías seguir haciendo.- suspiró resignado Dekapan.- Ya que olvidarás el sueño en el que actualmente estás.

 _¿"Olvidar"?_

-Tu mente está fatigada ya que es difícil soñar siempre con el mismo sueño, y más aún que puedas actuar en él libremente y recordarlo al día siguiente. Estas ocasionándole gran estrés a tu cerebro. Es por eso que para poder descansar necesitas olvidarlo, como si reiniciaras una máquina.

-P-pero... ¿podré seguir soñando lo mismo cuando vuelva a tomar las pastillas verdad?- su voz tembló al preguntar. Probablemente debido al miedo que comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo.

-No. Es casi imposible que vuelvas a soñar con el mismo mundo. De todos modos, no lo recordarías.

No había malicia en las palabras que el científico le decía a Jyushimatsu, sin embargo fueron capaces de provocar una terrible ola de sentimientos dentro de él. Miedo, incertidumbre, negación.

-Asegúrate de tomarla cuando despiertes de las últimas dos pastillas.

Asintió en silencio y salió corriendo, dejando extrañado a Dekapan, no se esperaba que el chico asintiera tan rápido o no diera más excusas.

Pero Jyushimatsu sabía lo que debía hacer. No la tomaría.

No olvidaría a su querida princesa.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-¿Estas bien, Jyushimatsu-kun?- la voz preocupada de la princesa sacó de sus propios pensamientos al chico.

-¡Bien! ¡Muy bien!- intentó decir animadamente, aunque, justo como Ichimatsu hace un par de días, no fue convencida por la actuación del chico.

-¿Te preocupa algo? ¿Es...sobre mí?- la mano de la princesa se deslizó sobre la de Jyushimatsu. Aunque debería sentirse infinitamente feliz por el tacto, Jyushimatsu no pudo sentir algo que no fuera miedo.- ¿Jyushimatsu-kun?

-El profesor Dekapan me dijo...que debo olvidarte- bajó la mirada. No tenía el valor suficiente de ver directamente los ojos de la princesa.- Dijo que no era muy bueno soñar todos los días... ¡P-pero yo estoy bien! ¡No hay problema! _¡Muscle, muscle!_ \- intentaba sonreír como siempre. Aunque ahora fue la pequeña princesa la que no pudo responder con sus usuales carcajadas.

-Sería lo mejor, Jyushimatsu-kun- con un tono triste en su voz, ella luchaba contra sus ganas de llorar.

-Aun si pasaran cientos o miles de años... ¡no podría olvidarte!

-¡Debes hacerlo!- levantó su cabeza, a pesar de que de esa manera él podía ver perfectamente las lágrimas que ya rodaban por sus mejillas.- Esto es un sueño, Jyushimatsu-kun. Debes vivir en el mundo real, no aquí...- sin previo aviso, la abrazó completamente, ocultando su rostro sobre sus hombros. Ella devolvió el abrazo y su llanto se agravó aún más.

La solitaria princesa de la luna y el caballero del mundo real. ¿Que debían hacer para que ese momento durara una eternidad? ¿Cómo lograrían que el tiempo se detuviera y nunca llegara el amanecer?

El pequeño frasco resguardaba las últimas tres pastillas. Una de ellas de color azul.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Solo tenía para un sueño más, aun cuando no tomara la pastilla azul simplemente esta noche sería la última vez en que podría verla. Y Dekapan no le daría más pastillas, se lo había dejado en claro.

¿Y si las tomaba de una vez? Podría estar más tiempo con ella, vería aquel hermoso castillo ser iluminado por los rayos del sol y los cielos claros y extensos.

Y, en dado caso de no poder volver a despertar, podría pasar una eternidad con su princesa. ¿Que podría ser mejor que eso?

Jyushimatsu mantuvo en sus manos cubiertas por su sudadera, el pequeño frasco. Sentado en el tejado de su casa, reflexionaba si sería lo mejor solamente darle fin a este sufrimiento.

-¿Aun te sientes mal, Jyushimatsu?- uno de sus hermanos caminaba sobre las tejas hasta llegar a su lado.

-Estoy bien, bien.- intentó contestarle en su tono normal, pero ni siquiera pudo esforzarse para intentarlo.

Karamatsu se sentó a su lado, apoyando su guitarra de madera sobre sus muslos. En un principio tenía planeado que Jyushimatsu y él practicaran la canción de los sextillizos, pero al ver el evidente poco humor de su hermano, creyó que sería mejor no posponerlo.

Sus dedos hicieron vibrar levemente algunas de las cuerdas, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para comenzar una conversación.

-Karamatsu-niisan- se sorprendió al oír a Jyushimatsu tan decaído.- ¿Serias capaz de olvidar a alguien importante?

-¿Eh?- no se esperaba una pregunta tan extraña.- ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Todos me dicen que debo olvidarla por mi bien. Hasta ella me lo ha pedido...pero no quiero- pegó sus rodillas a su pecho y ocultó su rostro sobre estas. De esa manera, si no fuera por el color de su sudadera, podía hacerse pasar fácilmente por Ichimatsu…

-No termino de comprender lo que dices Jyushimatsu- nervioso, intentaba encontrar las palabras correctas.- Pero...si es una persona tan especial para ti, deberías escucharla.

-P-pero...- su voz se quebraba más y más cada vez que hablaba.

-Seguramente lo dice porque para esa persona tú también eres importante. Tal vez se ponga triste pero está pensando en tu felicidad, Jyushimatsu.- Karamatsu sonrió tristemente.

Sacrificar tu propia felicidad por la persona más importante para ti. Aun si eso significa el hecho de que debe olvidarte o pasar de largo. Siempre y cuando sea feliz...nada de lo anterior importaba.

Karamatsu comprendía ese sentimiento perfectamente.

 _"Especialmente si se trata de uno de tus hermanos…o al menos ese es mi caso."_

-Don't worry, my little Jyushimatsu.- separó su mano de su guitarra para revolver levemente los cabellos de su hermano.- Aun cuando tengas que hacerlo, si es tan especial no podrás olvidarla.

Con esa frase, Jyushimatsu sintió como su corazón se encogía. Aun cuando él no lo quisiera, tendría que olvidarla.

Esa noche, apenas cuando el cielo se había oscurecido, Jyushimatsu se fue a dormir, aguantando las burlas del mayor de los hermanos y ganándose miradas preocupadas del resto.

Miró por varios minutos, entre la oscuridad, las pastillas en la palma de su mano. Después de tragarlas con más dificultad de lo habitual, vio un pequeño rayito colarse por la ventana, provocado por la luna subiendo por el cielo.

Dentro de poco vería, por última vez a su hermosa princesa.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-¡Jyushimatsu-kun!- corría hacia las escaleras del castillo y antes de llegar, alcanzó a escuchar a la princesa saludándolo mientras ladeaba su brazo de un lado a otro.

Aun cuando esta fuera la última vez, encontró las fuerzas para sonreír ampliamente. En el cielo aún se veían a la lejanía algunos colores rojizos que había dejado el sol antes de su partida.

Fueron segundos, minutos que se convirtieron en horas. No hablaron de la despedida ni tampoco lloraron. Platicando sobre las cosas de la vida real, sobre ellos mismos, sobre bromas tontas y recuerdos felices.

Caminaron viendo el cielo nocturno, contando las estrellas. Comenzaron a imaginar historias.

Querían retener el tiempo, hacerlo más largo e infinito, pero era tan tonto como intentar sostener agua entre los dedos.

Pero, como se esperaba, llegó el amanecer. Con ambos recargados en el balcón en donde hablaron por primera vez. No llevaban mucho tiempo de conocerse, entonces ¿por qué se sentía como si aquel encuentro hubiese pasado hace tanto? Viendo los primeros colores del amanecer tiñendo el cielo de claros.

 _"¿Y si, simplemente no despierto?"_ Pensó el chico mientras sentía los segundos pasar con cada latido de su corazón. La mano de la chica se deslizó sobre la suya, como si ella supiera el pensamiento que acababa de tener. Le sonrió.

-Adiós, Jyushimatsu-kun- su voz parecía solo como un delgado hilo.

-Adiós, mi princesa de la luna- dobló levemente sus rodillas para que sus labios chocaran con la mejilla de ella.

Un ingenuo, inocente pero también sincero beso. Jyushimatsu sintió su suave piel siendo tocada por su boca.

Y despertó.

Dejando atrás a la luna, al castillo, a un mundo entero. Y a una princesa solitaria.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Ese día podría describirse como el peor día de su vida para Jyushimatsu.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Dekapan, tomó la pastilla apenas despertando, creyendo que en cualquier momento, de un segundo a otro, olvidaría todo lo relacionado con la princesa de la luna.

No fue hasta la tarde, cuando sus miedos habían crecido desmesuradamente, que fue a preguntarle directamente al hombre.

-Una vez que despiertes, después de haber dormido, habrás olvidado todo.- es lo que le había contestado.

Entre aliviado pero también temeroso, Jyushimatsu caminó sin rumbo al salir del laboratorio.

Su princesa seguía en su mente pero una vez que cerrara sus ojos ese maravilloso sueño terminaría.

De alguna forma sus pies lo habían conducido a una costa no tan lejana. Vestido con su uniforme de beisbol y llevando su bate, creyendo ingenuamente que podría distraerse con eso en el camino, vio como las agresivas olas se levantaban contra la arena. La marea era fuerte pero aun no llegaban hasta donde él se encontraba parado.

 _"Me gustaría verlo alguna vez...el mar"_ es lo que alguna vez, entre pláticas triviales, le había dicho la chica en una de las tantas noches. Su corazón se encogió al recordarlo.

 _"El otro día fuimos a casa de Hatabo."_

 _"Totty mintió de ser universitario y estaba coqueteando con un par de chicas"_

 _"La cara de Osomatsu-niisan fue muy graciosa cuando creyó que lo habíamos cambiado"_

Una por una, cada frase, cada tema de conservación que había tenido con la dama regresó a su cabeza, enterrándose como pequeñas estacas en su corazón mientras caminaba por la orilla de la playa.

 _"¡Puedo hacer más de 10,000 swings en un solo intento!"_ Alguna vez alardeó algo que jamás había logrado hacer.

La extrañaba tanto.

No había pasado ni siquiera tantas horas y, aun así, anhelaba tanto poder volver a verla. Y si eso no era posible, al menos le hubiera gustado guardar su recuerdo en su mente.

Pero ni siquiera tenía ese permiso.

-¡1, 2, 3, 4...!- comenzó a realizar swings consecutivos, contando firmemente los movimientos, uno por uno. La brisa marina le daba completamente, tal vez gracias a ella las lágrimas que querían desbordarse de sus ojos no eran tan evidentes.

 _"Te quiero"_ decía cada vez que contaba un número nuevo. _"No te vayas"_ eran sus deseos desesperados.

Pasó horas en el lugar. Sus brazos comenzaban a entumirse cuando sobrepasó las 5000 unidades pero no quería parar.

Con gran esfuerzo, cuando el sudor comenzaba a nublar su propia vista, llegó a los 6000 movimientos. Tan entrado estaba en su propia tarea, que no se percató de cómo la marea comenzó a subir, ni siquiera sus pies mojados se lo habían advertido.

-6017, 6018, 6019, 6020...- una ola enorme terminó por interrumpirlo. El fuerte movimiento del agua impedía que pudiera salir a la superficie por un poco de aire. Arriba, abajo, izquierda o derecha. Todo se volvió tan confuso que no podía afirmar con seguridad donde estaba.

Sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse. ¡No! ¡Él no quería quedarse dormido! ¡Si cerraba los ojos él la olvidaría! ¡Se quedaría completamente sola en ese hermoso mundo!

Pero... ¿quién era ella? Ya no podía recordar su nombre, ni su rostro, ni siquiera sus tímidas risas. ¡No! ¡Estaba sucediendo! ¡Que no se fuera! ¡No quería alejarse de ella!

Y finalmente...Su mente se puso en blanco.

¿Qué era lo que había estado pensando? ¿Que se supone que era lo que no debía olvidar?

¿Y si se trataba solo de un sueño?

-¡Resiste por favor!- una voz femenina hizo que recobrara la consciencia. El agua que había entrado en su cuerpo salió disparada por su cabeza, orejas y nariz gracias a una presión en su cuerpo.

Escuchó una risa mientras le repetían una y otra vez ese movimiento.

Era una risa hermosa, tímida pero carcajadas constantes.

Sin saberlo, Jyushimatsu pudo cumplir su deseo. Poder volver a verla, no olvidarla y compartir momentos con ella una vez más.

La princesa de la luna había bajado a la tierra.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN.-.-.-.-.-.-**

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: ¡Hace tanto que no escribía algo con tal inspiración! Como ya he dicho, estoy hasta el fondo del fandom de HoneyWorks, es por eso que, desde el preview de uno de sus recientes singles, terminé enamorada de la canción **"Tsuki no Hime"**. La canción es cantada por LIP X LIP (en este caso con voces de GUMI y Miku), parte de la saga de Kokuhaku no oto y producida por HoneyWorks, en caso de no conocerla (al no tener video puede que no la hayan escuchado) la canción está debidamente subtitulada en **Youtube** en el canal de **Thomas Hajime.**

La escuché y no podía pensar en otra ship que no fuera JyushiHomu, en fanfics esta pareja no parece estar muy atendida, así que agradezco mucho que hayan llegado hasta aquí. ¡Espero poder leerlos en estos "caprichos literarios" de fin de año! ¡Bye bye-perowna!


End file.
